Question: Solve for $n$ : $11 = n + 25$
Answer: Subtract $25$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{11 {- 25}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ 11 &=& n + 25 \\ \\ {-25} && {-25} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 11 {- 25} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -14$